hiamecolafandomcom-20200215-history
Tristen Robert DuBey
Tristen "Hia" Robert DuBey (known in Japan as トリステン ヂュベイ Torisuten Dyubei or 'トリステン 影山 Torisuten Kageyama) is one of the 2 members of the Hiamecola (the other being his twin). He is also known as [http://poketoad.newgrounds.com/ Poketoad,] TofutToadGuy, Poketoast, Derpinator, Hiaondarocks, Freddy Fish, Death Devil, Fat Spiderman, Kuruna Sunanezumi, Tony Bostony, Demitri, Toad, Robert, Roberto, Bob, Bobby, Bobert, Mr. Noisy, Fallout Goy, Goy Wonder, Twinpai #1, and simply Tori. Manga Written and/or Illistrated by Tristen *Life 4 Hiamecola (Manga) (ライフォハイヤミコラ Rifo Haiyamikora) (Co writer/illistrator with Mecola) *Shinjiru (シンジル) *Darkshmi (ダクシャミ Dakushami) (Based on the Original Characters of Kyler Teske.) *Dancing Anime (Co writer/illistrator with Mecola and Greg.) *Forgotten Hills *Rusty Buzzard (Co writer with Gage) *Doki Doki Son-Herman and the Puppet Adventures!!!! (ドキどきソンアマんノパペトアドベンチアス!!!! Dokidoki Son Haman no Pupeto Adobenchiasu!!!!) * The Righteous, Magical Adventure Through Time (Co writer/illistrator with Mecola) * Doyitaki Trivia *Tristen has stated that the Life 4 Hiamecola Manga is his favorite project he has ever made. "Despite the show being the main project for the company, it's not my favorite. I do really like it, but I think it's Manga spinoff is better, and it's my favorite project I've made. It takes these characters and makes them and the world badass, and it's much more grand." *Tristen is a fan of Japanese culture, showing this through making many manga series. Though most of them are release in his home country of the United States of America first. *His favorite anime is One Piece. *His favorite anime character is Gaara from Naruto, with Usopp from One Piece as his 2nd. *Hia favorite anime villian is Crocodile from One Piece. *His favorite Cartoon is Adventure Time. *His favorite Band is The Beatles *His other favorite Bands are AC/DC, All American Rejects, Avenged Sevenfold, the Bare Naked Ladies, Blue October, Bob Dylan, Bon Jovi, Boston, Bowling for Soup, Breaking Benjamin, '''Bring Me the Horizon, Creed, Daft Punk,' Don McLean, Elton John, Eminem, Evanescence, Finger Eleven, '''Five Finger Death Punch, '''Flobots, Foo Fighters, Frank Sinatra, The Fray, George Strait, Good Charlotte, '''Gorillaz, Green Day,' Halestorm, '''Hinder, '''Imagine Dragons, Jason Maraz, Jay-Z, Journey, Korn, Lifehouse, Linkin Park, Lit, Little River Band, the Lovin' Spoonful, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Maroon 5, Metalica, Michael Jackson, My Chemical Romance, N.W.A., O.A.R., The Offspring, One Republic, Otherwise, Owl City, P.O.D, Panic! at the Disco, Pink Floyd, Plain White T's, Queen, Rascal Flats, Red, Red Hot Chili Peppers, REO Speedwagon, Rise Against, Rob Zombie, Rucka Rucka Ali, Scary Kids Scaring Kids, The Script, Seether, Shinedown, Sick Puppies, Simple Plan, Sixx A.M., Skillet, Smashing Pumpkins, Snow Patrol, Soul Asylum, Starset, Studie Killers, System of a Down (Serj), Theory of a Deadman, Thirty Seconds to Mars, Thousand Foot Krutch, Three Days Grace, Trapt, Twisted Sister, Uncle Kracker, and Wham! (mostly George Michael's solo stuff). *His favorite Album is Elect the Dead by Serj Tankian *His favorite live-action sitcoms are Seinfeld, Friends, 3rd Rock from the Sun, George Lopez, and The Nanny. *Hia favorite food is Pizza. *His favorite soft drink is Dr. Pepper.